Sasuke's Destiny
by Izzy Schiffer
Summary: Sasuke finds out what he really is, but what is he going to do about it. SO FUNNY! XD
1. Chapter 1, A Typical Day

OK, so my sister and I randomly came up with this. Yeah, hilarious idea. XD

Hope u like.

PLEASE REVIEW!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1, A Typical Day

A bright flame turned into a small puff of smoke as it floated angrily through the air. A young teenage boy removed his hand from his mouth and stood upright. He dusted himself off and smirked proudly.

Happy with how the jutsu had turned out, the boy picked up his belongings from around the open space in the forest. He had been training for hours trying to perfect the overwhelming technique until it had satisfied him.

Proudly, he swung his backpack over his shoulder and pushed his way through the forest, edging closer to town.

He let out a long sigh as he stepped onto the road on his way back home. The boy had never been very social, always to himself, not acknowledging anyone, concentrating only on one goal.

He began to turn the corner alongside a building when a tallish pink-haired girl had stepped in front of him.

"Hey, Sasuke! How's it going'? OH my, you're all dirty, have you been out training again? Oh, wait, that was a stupid question, of course you have , that's why you're so super strong…"

"Sakura! Shut up!! I'm tired, and want to go home, now move out of my way," remarked Sasuke, shoving the girl aside, making room for himself to walk by.

Sakura looked surprised, then let out a sigh. "Oh, Sasuke, you're always so serious."

"Sure, whatever," Sasuke replied, turning the next corner just to get away from the girl. He didn't want to deal with her. He was tired and hungry, and looking forward to a good night's rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ther will be more soon. XD

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2, WTF?

Hope u like the first chapter XD

Itll get better, I promise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2, WTF!?!?!?

Sasuke lay in his large bed, staring at the ceiling. He wanted desperately to go to sleep, but just couldn't. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone was watching him.

He turned to his side, facing the window. He watched the branches of a tree sway back and forth in the cool night wind. The sight mesmerized him, but yet, he still couldn't fall asleep.

He stood up and walked toward the bathroom. He flicked on the lights and stared at his dreary complexion. With a deep sigh, he grabbed a washcloth and began washing his face.

As he uncover his face with the cloth, he saw a pale person with long, silky black hair appear behind him. The ma hissed as he licked his lips with his snake-like tongue.

Sasuke jumped up at the sight of the eerie man. He quickly spun around, dropping the washcloth onto the floor.

"Who the hell are you? Tell me, NOW!" Sasuke demanded, trying to back away from the snake-like thing standing in front of him.

"Why, I'm the very man that you will soon look to for help."

"Pssssshhhhh, like I'll ever come to such and ugly person like you for help, And besides, I don't need any, I'm quite fine on my own."

"Oh ho ho, but that's where you're wrong little one," sneered the intruder. "Do you even know who you are?"

"Of course I do," remarked Sasuke smartly, "I am Sasuke, THE LAST UCHIHA!"

"HA! Wrong again, little one. You are a very special boy, one even specialer than the Uchihas."

"How so?" asked Sasuke, cocking his head.

"Ho ho ho," smiled the man, "you are the one, the only…!"

TO BE CONTINUED!!!! XD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHA, IM SO EVIL.

Yeah, that was my idea of a dramatic ending of the chapter. XD

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3, Pssshhh, You're Insane

Hope u like it so far. :D

PLEASE REVIEW!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3, Pssshhh, You're Insane

"I am, Sasuke, the last Uchiha!"

"HA! Wrong again little one. You are a very special boy, even specialer than the Uchihas."

"How so?"

"Ho ho ho, you are the one, the only, Farticus!!!"

Sasuke broke down laughing, not believing the words that had just come out of the snakelike man's mouth.

"Haha," laughed Sasuke, wiping a tear from his eye, "I'm sorry, what did you just say, I think I misunderstood you."

"No, small little fool, you heard me right. Yeah, I just told you, you are Farticus!"

Sasuke looked at the seriousness on the man's face, still laughing. He himself became serious as well. He opened his mouth and began to speak in an unamused fashion. "Dude, what the ghey?"

"Excuuuuuuussssseeee me?"

"What I mean is, haha, that's impossible, yeah, there's no such thing."

"Oh but there is," sneered the man. "You are indeed Farticus. There is no mistaking it, for you have the right shaped ass."

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the man. "What the fuck! You perv! Get your ass outa my house now! You friggin rapist!"

"But, but, I haven't told you all that you need to know."

"OUT!" screamed Sasuke pointing towards the door.

"Fine, have it your way, little one, but if you would like to know more, just come to me when the time is right." And with that, the snake-like man disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'What the fuck.' Sasuke thought to himself.

He looked into the mirror once more, picked up the washcloth from the floor, then slid into his bed and lay down.

He was confused, frightened, and mostly dumbfounded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thers still more. XD

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4, Nightmare

Chapter 4, Nightmare

Faces of the snake man's face haunted Sasuke in his dreams. He kept seeing that ridiculous smirk as the childish name rang continuously through his ears over and over again, Farticus, Farticus, Farticus!

Sasuke could see himself, standing in and empty space, confused and frightened.

"Why won't you just accept it? You, my little child, are what I have said!"

"I-I-I can't be. No, I refuse to be," a frightened Sasuke screamed. But the overwhelming voice continued to echo through his mind.

"You are, it is no lie. BUWAHAHAHAHAHA!" came the reply of the pale snake-like man in the shadows.

"NO! I REFUSE! I AM THE LAST UCHIHA! NOT SOME CHILDISH SUPERHERO!"

"Oh ho ho ho, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The snake-like eyes of the snake man cascaded from the shadows over Sasuke. He cringed in pain and fell to the floor into a tight ball. He was still screaming, " NO, NO, IT CAN'T BE! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS! NO, NEVER!"

Still screaming to himself, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see the ceiling of this home, and the sun shining over him through his bedroom window.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Super short chapter, I know, sorry.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5, Confusion

Chapter 5, Confusion

Sasuke woke up late the next day. He had this weird feeling, but didn't know why.

As he approached the bathroom, he remembered the snake-like man and what had been told to him. He shook his head in disbelief as he stepped into the shower.

The warm water felt refreshing as it began to wake him up a bit more, but it didn't clear his mind about last night. Why did these thoughts keep haunting him, can he really be what that man had said. Hmmmm, Farticus, such a childish name.. How could a great Uchiha be something so childish?

Sasuke was finishing up when he remembered about the days mission. He began to panic as he realized how late he would be. He let out a deep sigh as he thought of Naurto's torment and Sakura obsessing over him.

He grabbed his backpack and ninja gear and went off to go meet his teammates. Hopefully the day's mission would get his mind off of last night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

IM SORRY!

Another short chapter.

The next one will be longer, I promise. :D

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6, A New Mission

Chapter 6, A New Mission

"Ha, ha, Sasuke, you dumbass, you're even later than Kakashi-sensei," chirped Naruto, pointing a finger.

"Shut up Naruto!" screamed Sakura, pounding him on the head with her clenched fist. She immediately ran to Sasuke and stared into his dreary face.

"What's wrong Sasuke, did something bad happen?" Sakura asked in a caring fashion as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"No, I just woke up late is all, no big deal," said Sasuke, brushing her hand away.

He looked to Kakashi, expecting him to do something. He continued to glare at him until he began to speak.

"OK," Kakashi began nodding to Sasuke, "today's mission is to bring this little boy here, back home.

From behind Kakashi, a small boy at about nine years old slowly approached the team. He waved shyly and smiled.

"Oh, he's so CUTE!" Sakura squealed, running to the boy to go give him a hug.

"Pssshhh, he's nothing special," Naruto remarked looking away.

Sakura glared at him as she held the boy in her arms. As Naruto glanced over, he jumped up as a scared expression came over his face.

"Heh, loser," remarked Sasuke.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??"

"Nothing, dumbass."

"THAT'S IT!!" Naruto screamed charging toward Sasuke with clenched fists. He was ready to throw a punch when Kakashi dashed in the way and caught his fist. He immediately grabbed his arm and threw him towards a nearby tree.

THUNK!

He hit the tree hard screaming, "OW! Kakashi-sensei!"

The small boy began laughing hysterically at Naruto's stupidity.

Naruto, rubbing his head, stood up and began muttering to himself. He grabbed his fallen backpack, threw it over his shoulder, then walked ahead of everybody else.

"OK then, I guess we're going," said Kakashi, walking ahead of everybody else, catching up with Naruto.

Sakura took the little boy's hand and followed along with Sasuke behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope u all like it. :D

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
